Contrast
by Kyerie
Summary: In worlds torn by violence, hate, and rivalry, two young men find each other in the common embrace of faith, and love. Darkness, light, combined, find truth and balance. [Will be non-graphic Slash]


**Title:**_ Contrast_

**Author Name: **Kyerie/Kayla O'Connor

**Author Email:**_ Kyerie _

**Genre:**___ Spiritual/Romance_

_**Rating:**__ T/PG-13_

_**Spoilers:**__ PS/SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOP_

_**Summary: **__In worlds torn by violence, hate, and rivalry, two young men find each other in the common embrace of faith, and love. Darkness, light, combined, find truth, find balance._

_**Warnings: **__SLASH, Character death._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is my first attempt at Harry/Draco anything. Beyond that, I'm writing about faith from a Christian viewpoint, whereas I am most decisively not Christian. Yes, I realize some will say that Christian beliefs are incompatible with homosexuality, but they are wrong. The church represented is the Church of England – also known as the Anglican or Episcopalian Church. There is an Episcopalian Archbishop who is gay – and he is supported by the church. I'd just like to head off that before I receive any flames._

___Also, the first chapter's format **WILL NOT **be carried through the rest of the story. This is an artistic chapter written solely for the purpose of introducing the story, but is not reflective of what will be continued._

_Let Us Begin…_

_**Chapter 1 - Genesis** _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_The darkness of the very night crept into my bones, my eyes, my flesh. It permeated every pore, as it had every night this summer. The riders of apocalypse come to me in the darkness of the moon's reign, and they steal my hope, my breath. The suffocating fingers of blackness are clawing at me, groping, tearing at my flesh. I can't get away and I am so scared, so very frightened._

_Briefly, I gasp air, and with that small gaseous hope scream into the faceless dark, claiming my humanity, my life. But no help comes, and without fail, I am surrounded. No hope, no refuge._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_I'm having a nightmare again. I know it this time, and with the memories of last year, I can block it. My mind goes blissfully blank, and I can think below the darkness that saves my sanity. The veil which stole my godfather is the comforting shroud in my mind. Its darkness keeps me collected, through the grief. I have a focus, hated as it is._

_It has been such a long night, and I can feel the nightmares still raging above my comfortable barrier. I find my safety in this darkness, my sanity in its arms. My parents know this darkness, my godfather as well. In it, I can find them. I pray the morning never comes._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_It has been a long night, and it is still so long until dawn. The first light is so far off, that flicker of sanity so distant. I cannot find anything to grasp, to hold. There is a light at the end of the circling dark, I know it, but there are so many twists and bends in the road I fear I shall never find it. With nerveless fingers, I grasp at the curtains on my bed, yanking them open as I suffocate. I feel they are almost burial shrouds. Mocking, laughing veils of death surrounding me. I spot a creamy parchment, and breathe, calm, remembering._

_The bogeyman of my parents' devotion came this night. Precious, the future, the vile figment called me. That I would it weren't true. That such words were never spake of me. I shudder at the memory, the cold, the fear. Mental tunnels straighten, and riders withdraw at the light of dawn shining in. Hope… I dare._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Morning rose in a cacophony above the rooftops of my protection. There is no home in this place. I rise, throwing off the shrouds of my beloved darkness. Casting away the remnants of blessed night, the sun streaks in through mottled glass. I can hear bells ringing in the distance, joyously proclaiming a risen day. I don what clothes I have, and tread carefully through unwelcoming halls, out onto a monotonously perfect street._

_Step, step, ring, clang, step, step. A morning so perfect has never been so seen, and yet, without soul in its dew, its light. The birds sing, accompanied by iron voices. Folded parchment falls from about my neck, and I remember. The veil of darkness returns to soothe my mind. Life calms._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sanctuary calls, I tread softly through hallowed halls, aged, ancient. A side door, concealed I slip through. An instant, and my world has changed, a paradigm shift as I move. Large, cool stones to my left. Beautiful, strong, peaceful. Redemption._

_Into warmth I stroll, humbled at once by towering piety. In moments, on knees, bowed before what I cannot describe, before what I cannot touch or understand. Faith welcomes me._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_I follow the clanging bells to the place where those at true peace rest. Glancing up at the tower that houses such brilliant beacons, I smile slightly. So bright, so cheery even when faced with one so reeking of darkness. No matter, I stride to the doors, walking through portals of blessing. At once, in pew, hard-backed wood supports me in this house._

_My eyes find the front; I spot gold, and rise to join it. Together, both we kneel, and a voice begins, welcoming, benevolent. Safe._

_TBC…_


End file.
